Alchemists
Alchemists are the scholars of the Academy, however, this doesn't make them weak, as other classes may believe. Other classes come to them often for the intelligence and information found in their extensive library, but they don't mind. Alchemists believe themselves to be the smartest students on the campus. Abilities Alchemists have great abilities other than studying. These are those four techniques used by everyone in the class: Absorption Alchemists can absorb up to three different materials into their bodies. This process is very delicate and extremely painful, but is a rite of passage for the class. All absorbings are closely monitored by the class head. A student absorbs their first material at orientation. These materials are permanent and stay forever within the alchemist's body. Creation All alchemists have the ability to create objects. Without an absorbed material to use, the components found within the desired object must be brought together, where the user will then place their hands on the pile of materials and direct their power through their hands and into the object's creation. However, when a class member decides to use an absorbed material to create an object, they can create a fully functioning version made completely out of the used material almost instantly by concentrating. This technique uses much more energy, however. Alchemists are also able to create moving objects, for instance, a dog made out of steel; however, it will not have a brain or a soul, and all of its movements will come from orders sent from the creator's magic. Editing Any alchemist who has had the proper training can edit the chemical make-up of an object. This consists of a class member reaching their hand into the object they wish to change - which requires complete concentration and can cause significant pain and limb loss if done wrong - and edit the components using power magic. Through this process, the alchemist can reshape the object, change the material of the object to one of their absorbed materials, or destroy the object completely through deleting the chemical make-up. Deleting an object is frowned upon, and punishments will be issued if it was not done with permission or for good reason. Zoi This is an ability only able to be performed by the highest level Alchemists. Invented long ago by the legendary alchemist, Kyrios Dimiourgos, only the very best are permitted to learn this method, and even then, only the strongest can master it. This art allows the user to edit living creatures, whether it is as simple as giving something a metal limb or temporarily combining two bodies together (whilst learn both minds and souls intact and separate), the technique is serious, and unless the situation is dire, permission must be requested of the current class head in order to use the art without extreme consequences. All Zoi users are trained solely by the class head themself. Only students with mentor recommendation are allowed to request the training, and the rumor is that it is extremely rare for a new Zoi user to be chosen. Class Activities Activities encouraged by the heads and mentors to be performed. Studying Not your typical studying, the class head asks the students to use their magic when in town to help locals. Sentient beings, particularly humans, enjoy chatting, particularly when done a favor. This process helps alchemists gather more information for their ever-increasing stockhold. This job can be performed through fixing objects, creating needed things (there are strict rules on what is allowed to be built for townsfolk - no weapons, buildings, or anything that costs the academy money), and helping townsfolk with their normal daily activities like cleaning, pulling weeds and the like. Training Alchemists pride themselves on mental strength versus physical, however, this leaves them open in case of a battle. Due to this, each class member is required to train with their dragon frequently. This increases the bond between dragon and rider, and helps the dragons to become stronger as to defend their riders in battle. During training, alchemists are expected to practice their offensive powers, such as the creation of magic-based weapons simple for them to use and that of making false life. Recording As training for missions, mentors will often assign their students targets, who they will keep an eye on and gather information about. Students should note that this process, both in training and on missions, can rely heavily on the erasers' skills at stalking depending on the target, and realize the consequences of disturbing that relationship. Decoration An optional action, members of the alchemist class are permitted to decorate the underground quarters, including the library, with objects they have made. They have stone gargoyles, diamond roses, and all sorts of strange things. A few of the more rambunctious members may feel free to attempt to litter other locations around campus with objects as well. Category:Classes Category:Evercrest